Love & Happpiness In Riverdale
by Mumbo Sauce
Summary: Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Nick, Kevin & Joe Jonas, Taylor Swift, Dylan & Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, Jacob Black, Sterling Knight, and Emily Osmet are the teens who make up the drama, friendship, love, of Riverdale high.
1. Chapter 1

_***Miley is not Hannah Montana! Emily is not Lola Kevin, Joe and Nick are not Jonas! Taylor is not a pop star! I think yall get the point. For those who don't….. Jacob is not a werewolf! Selena is not a wizard! Demi is not on So Random! Chad is no the star of Mackenzie Falls!**_

_**"My story takes place in a little town called Riverdale. What state? I don't know. Archie never told me. (Fans of the Archie comic and the show Archie's weird mysteries would understand.)**_

_**Now that I've made everything clear here's chapter 1. Hope ya like. If so write me a great review. If you don't tell me why.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney channel show. To be clear this includes: Jonas, WOWP, Hannah Montana, The suite life series, Sonny with a chance. I don't own Twilight either. Nor do I own Archie. But luckily for me I do own a tooth brush. Where's yours? Just kidding. So now that I'm done rambling… Here it goes**_

Chapter 1

Selena and Demi sat on the floor of the large gym with boxes surrounding them. There were decorations flooding from each box.

"I can't believe you signed me up for prom committee. This isn't even our prom." Selena huffed at her best friend as she opened a box and pulled out some decorations. She coughed as dust from the box evaded her nostrils.

"I can't believe we're the only ones who signed up." Demi also huffed opening up another box of dusty decorations.

The supplies they were given for prom were awful. There was no way they could make the gym look good with what they were given. It was bad enough the prom was in the gym.

"I can. This is lame and these decorations are awful. And I did not sign up, you signed me up." Selena reminded her as she stood and planted her hands on her hips.

"I'm calling Kevin." Selena announced pulling her cell phone out of her boot.

"No don't! Demi stood up shouting. When she realized how her reaction looked she put on a fake smile and giggled nervously. "I mean. We can do this. Girl power right?" Demi raised a fist in the air like they did as kids.

Selena ignored Demi's outburst. She was far too lazy to do so much work. "Demi, you're going to have to tell Joe how you feel sooner or later. He is your boyfriend." Selena responded scrolling through her contacts looking for the name of the eldest Jonas brother.

"Well I'll tell Joe how I feel when you tell Jacob how you feel." Demi retorted trying to buy herself some time. Her plan worked.

Selena stopped scrolling at the mention of Jacob. Her eyes immediately darted to her best friend. "I don't like Jacob like that. He's always sarcastic and obnoxious and says whatever is on his mind without thinking first."

"Sounds like you."

"Whatever." Selena found Kevin's number and pressed the green button.

"Hello" he answered on the first ring. He was half yelling because of the noise in the background.

"Hey Kev. I need a favor." Selena looked over at Demi's face. She was pleading Selena not to go through with it.

"What is it Selena?" he shouted again trying unsuccessfully to get away from the noise.

"Can you round up some people to help Demi and me decorate for prom?"

Kevin looked over at Joe who was playing guitar hero with Taylor. He didn't like how much the two of them hung out together. Lately Joe had been spending more time with Taylor and less time with Demi. "Uh yeah sure" he smiled happy to get Joe and Demi in the same room together.

"Thanks. I owe you." Selena hung up and looked at Demi. Demi had a panicked expression on her face. Demi wasn't felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't ready to face Joe yet.

Selena walked over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I know you don't think you're ready. To be honest I don't think you ever will be. But it needs to be said. If you don't tell him how you feel. I will."

*An hour later*

Kevin, Nick, Joe, Taylor, and Brenda walked into the gym. It was partially directed no thanks to Selena who was lying on one of the tables taking a nap.

"Help is here!" Kevin announced looking around at all of the boxes.

"This is going to take all night. I'd better call Miley." Nick said walking into the hallway for privacy while her call his girlfriend.

Joe instantaneously made his way over to Demi. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in days. They had both been so busy it was hard for them to catch each other at good times. "Hey." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." She replied turned her back to him and pretended to be looking for something.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm uh just looking for something." She lied never turning around to face him.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you." he offered.

"It's uh-"

"Hey Joe." Selena sat up coming to Demi's rescue. She had been pretending to be asleep so Demi could talk to Joe without so much pressure.

"Hey Selena." he flashed her a grin.

"Who bought money bags?" Selena nodded over to Brenda who was sitting on a box of decorations filing her nails.

"Kevin invited her. I think he's into her." He whispered.

"Omg Joe!" Taylor ran over shoving her phone in Joe's direction.

His eyes lit up when he saw a picture of them at a talent show in a teen magazine.

"Let me see." Selena grabbed the phone from Joe's hand. "Teen couple wow the stage at talent show." She read the caption aloud. "How exciting." She mumbled sarcastically tossing the phone to Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked noticing Selena's change in attitude.

"What's wrong is that yall are not a couple." Selena hissed folding her arms. Demi looked down embarrassed. She knew she should've been the one speaking up.

Joe's eyes immediately met Demi's. "We're not. It was just a mistake. I guess the interviewer thought we were a couple" Joe answered honestly.

"And why would he think something like that?" Selena challenged.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's because yall are always together. Or maybe it's because yall prance around giggling like you're madly in love. Or maybe it's because your real girlfriend want there." Selena hissed never stopping to take a breath. "Take you pick at the reason. My favorite is number three." Selena stormed out of the gym nearly knocking Nick down as he walked back into the gym.

Joe turned to Demi. "Demi I-"

'We should get back to work." She cut him off and walked to the other side of the gym.

"What's wrong them?" Nick asked his older brother.

"They think there is something going on between me and Taylor."

Nick turned his attention somewhere else. He knew the day was coming where he would have to have this talk with her brother.

"You don't think there is something going on between us do you?"

"Of course not. Nick answered honestly. "But I can understand why they would think that. She's not the only one. Everybody thinks so." Nick admitted to her brother.

Joe looked over at Demi who was on the other side of the gym. She looked like she was in a daze. He had to tell her how he really felt before he lost his nerve. He knew he had to assure her how he felt about her. He looked over at Taylor before walking over to Demi.

"Demi." He said just above a whisper. He She turned around slowly and faced Joe. Her big brown eyes were filled with doubt.

"I love you."

"I think we should break up."

"Wait what?" they both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney channel show. To be clear this includes: Jonas, WOWP, Hannah Montana, The suite life series, Sonny with a chance. I don't own Twilight either. Nor do I own Archie. **

**Chapter 2**

*That night*

"You said what?" Selena looked Joe up and down. She couldn't believe that instead of telling Joe how she felt about him hanging out with Taylor, Demi told him she loved him. She was even more pissed off at Joe for breaking her best friends' heart.

"I'm sorry Selena. I don't know what happened. I was ready to tell her I loved her and I was sorry but when I looked over at Taylor everything changed.

"That bitch." Selena mumbled to herself. Taylor was so sweet and it is made Selena sick. She really couldn't blame Joe for falling for Taylor. Selena just wished Demi didn't have to have her heartbroken.

"You could've handled the situation better Joe. Now I have to clean up your mess. Why would you even break up with her in a public place? Not to mention the fact that the girl you broke up with her for was only a few feet away."

Joe let out a sigh. He and Selena had been having the same conversation for almost an hour. "I told you I didn't plan it. It just happened."

Every time Joe gave that answer Selena's blood began to boil. She opened her water bottle and threw the contents in his face. "I'm sorry Joe. It just happened." Selena started to walk away but Jacob came running up the street shirtless. She couldn't help but to stare at his well-toned body.

"Hey Joe. Selena." Jacob greeted as sweat dripped from his face.

"Ugghh!" Selena stormed off leaving Jacob confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked his best friend.

"I broke up with Demi today."

"Whoa. I thought everything was going good."

"It was. There is just something about Taylor that pulls me to her."

"You broke up with her for another girl. Oh man. You messed up big time. You are going to be named dog of the year." Jacob laughed. "I gotta go. I can't be seen with you. If I'm associated with dog of the year Selena will never go out with me." Jacob joked at Joe's expense.

"Don't try and blame me for you never being able to date Selena. She just doesn't like you." Joe clowned back. The two shared a few more laughs before Jacob continued his run and Joe went back into the house. Before he could get it he was bombarded with questions from Miley.

"What happened? How do you break up with her? Is she okay?" Miley asked without taking a breath. Although she didn't really get along with Demi she was concerned. A girl scorned was something she couldn't let go. Besides, she didn't personally have something against Demi. Miley and Selena resented each other and in turn, Miley and Demi stayed away from each other.

"Um. Hi." Joe said not answering one of her questions. He was tired of everybody making such a big deal over the break up. He had the right to break up with her if he wanted to. He tried his best to be gentle too.

Nick came down the stairs rescuing Joe. "Come-on Mi. Let's go watch TV upstairs." Nick suggested.

Miley agreed. When she was halfway up the stairs she turned back to Joe. "I'm not finished with you mister" she mouthed.

Joe went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. When he turned around to put the bread on the counter Brenda was standing there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. Joe rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"You know what Joe; I don't know why you broke up with that poor girl from Wisconsin." Brenda said angrily.

"Brenda you've known Demi since elementary school and you don't even know her name." Joe flipped the script.

"Yeah but I didn't break her heart"

"What was I supposed to do? Pretend that is everything is okay?"

"I don't know what you're supposed to but that was the wrong way to do it. Like my nanny used to say there is a right time and place for everything. If you don't do it right. Then you go left. No wait maybe it was.-"

They both froze when Demi walked into the kitchen. "I don't mean to impose." She looked back at the door. "Kevin let me in. Joe can we talk?"

"Uh sure."

They both looked at Brenda who was waiting for them to start. "Oh you want me to leave" she laughed. "Not going to happen." She added.

Joe looked at Brenda and sighed. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested. The duo walked to the corner before Demi broke the silence.

"I'm pretty sure Selena came over here and told you off but I didn't ask her to. I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you. We both knew what was coming. I had been purposely avoiding you so that we wouldn't have to see each other. I knew it would happen but I didn't want to. Our break-up wasn't entirely your fault. I played a role in it too. I don't want it to be awkward between us. We have waaay too many classes together to try and avoid each other. So can we still be friends?" she looked up at Joe.

Joe began to remember why he loved her so much. She was sweet and understanding. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but that would just complicate things even more. He was thinking about asking Taylor out. She was also sweet and understanding but the difference between Demi and Taylor was Taylor's love for music. A part of Taylor and Joe's connection was music. They linked and felt vibes together when they played together that neither of them felt before.

"Of course" he pulled Demi into a hug. He let the sweet scent of her hair invade his nostrils. He missed the sweet smell of strawberries that always came from her hair. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

Joe hadn't noticed but Taylor had walked up to them. She had a sour look on her face. "Hey Taylor" Joe greeted letting Demi go. Demi turned back and gave Taylor a shy wave. There was an awkward silence before Demi excused herself so Joe and Taylor could talk.

"You still love her, don't you?" Taylor asked heartbroken.

"Taylor I want to be with you. I broke up with Demi so I could be with you." He reached out to hug her and she slapped his hands away.

"Do you love her?" Taylor asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course I do. I will always love her." He admitted. "But my love for her has nothing to do with me wanting to be with you."

"Joe, I know you. I could see you inhaling the scent of her hair. I could see that you wanted to kiss her. I'm sorry but I can't be with you if you still love her." Taylor turned to walk away.

Before Joe could chase after her, Jacob came jogging back down the street. This time he was even sweatier than before.

"Dude first you got told off. And now you got dumped by someone you weren't even dating." Jacob laughed. "Today is not your day."

"Jacob talk to me when Selena can even look at you without gagging." Joe joked back. They both walked to Joe's front steps and sat down.

"I don't know why this is happening to me. I love Demi I really do. But somewhere we lost each other. And then I don't know why Taylor is so pissed."

"Dude nobody wants to be the rebound girl. Although she wanted you to break up with Demi she just wanted it to be over with yall. No friendship no nothing. She's intimidated by Demi."

Selena and Demi walked around Riverdale mall in search for the perfect shoes for prom. Even though they were only juniors since they were on the prom committee they were allowed to go. Selena knew that the best way to get Demi's mind off Joe was shopping. She knew her best friend very well.

They walked inside a prom store and saw Miley inside. Miley immediately made her way over to them. "Hey Demi." Miley greeted. "Selena." Selena and Miley traded fake smiles.

"Hi Miley!" Demi greeted.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. I would feel bad if Nick broke up with me for another girl."

"How retarded are you?" Selena hissed. "She wasn't even thinking about Joe."

Miley wasn't one to back down. "Angry conniving single girl say what? Miley squeaked with attitude. When she didn't get a response from Selena she continued. I'm just trying to be a friend. There is no way you can possibly help her. When is the last time you've had a boyfriend?" Miley spat back.

Miley's comment got to Selena but there was no way she would let Miley know that. Truth is most guys didn't like her bossy attitude. Selena liked to be the boss. If she wasn't than the guy was not right for her. "

"A friend? Miley you don't have any friends other than Taylor."

Selena's comment stung Miley. Their freshman somebody started to spread rumors about her sleeping with the gym teacher. The rumor was tamable but it began to get worse. One rumor turned into another and the people who were supposed to be her friends abandoned her.

"Will you guys stop? I just want to buy shoes. And thank you for trying to help Miley but I'm fine. Joe and I had closure. Of course I'm hurt but he didn't do anything intentionally."

"Okay. Well if you need anything you have my number." Miley rolled her eyes at Selena before walking away.

"You see why I can't stand her? She's such a bitch." Selena put her hands on her hips and looked out of the store window. She saw Jacob walking into the store with Sterling.

"Here's jock boy and his stupid football friend." Selena cringed. She tried to hide her face but Jacob already saw her.

"Hey Selena." Jacob greeted.

"Hi." She responded dryly.

"Why the hostility?" he laughed. "You should be nice to your prom date." Jacob said confidently.

"Prom date?" Selena scoffed.

"Yeah. You and I should go to prom together."

"And why is that?" Selena put her hands on her hips.

"I'm the only guy in the school who can put up with you. So it's either me or go alone."

Selena knew there was a little truth to what he said. She rolled her eyes. "Well looks like I will be going alone." She stormed out of the store.

"You sure do storm out a lot" Jacob yelled after her. She stuck up her middle finger as she stormed away.

"You know annoying her isn't going to make her go to prom with you." Demi spoke up.

"Yes it will. I bet you Selena will go to prom with me." Jacob challenged.

"Alright it's a bet" they shook hands before Demi went off the find Selena.

"What makes you so sure Demi will go out with you? If you were me I would understand. I mean what gill doesn't want to date Sterling Knight?" Sterling said confidently.

Jacob shook his head at his best friend. "Selena wants to go to prom with me. I just have to ask her the right way. Can't you see the passion she has for me when she storms away?

This time Sterling shook his head. "Whatever you say man."

"Enough about me. When will you ask Demi?"

"What?"

"Dude I'm your best friend. I know you have a crush on her. I never said anything about it because Joe is also my best friend. Now that Demi is single you should go for it."

"Alright fine. Next time I see Demi, I'll ask her to prom."

"Well get ready because here she's comes."

Demi walked back into the store with Miley. Miley wanted to show Demi some shoes that she thought were perfect for her.

Sterling walked up to them with Jacob behind him. Sterling got nervous looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He began to sweat and he all of a suddenly had to pee. He stuttered over the words and was embarrassing himself. Jacob knew he had to save Sterling.

"Will you go to prom with him?"

"Sure. Nick will be going to band camp for the summer and I really want to go." Miley answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney channel show. To be clear this includes: Jonas, WOWP, Hannah Montana, The suite life series, Sonny with a chance. I don't own Twilight either. Nor do I own Archie.**_

Chapter 3

"What did you do? Jacob yelled once Demi and Miley were gone.

"I'm sorry Jake. I got nervous."

"Thanks a lot ladies' man. Now I can't go with Selena because you asked Miley to go with me. "Jacob was frustrated.

"I don't know what happened. Usually I'm smooth with the ladies."

Miley and Taylor sat on the beach letting the breeze flow through their hair. Miley picked up the coke that was lying on blanket next to her.

"So you're going to prom with Jacob?" Taylor asked again to make sure.

"Yeah." Miley sipped her coke.

"Why?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I know Selena wants to prom with him. If he goes with me she'll be beyond pissed." Miley laughed.

Taylor sat up from her seat. She wasn't particularly Selena's biggest fan but she didn't want to see Selena hurt either. "What about Nick?"

"Oh Nick is going to be at band camp so it all works out." Miley smiled at her plan.

"What is it with you and Selena anyway? Ever since I moved here yall seem to hate each other."

"We had our issues. We were actually friends once that was a long time ago though."

Joe, Nick, and Kevin walked over to them with a volley ball. "Are yall in? Joe asked looking at Taylor is particular. The last time they talked she basically told him she didn't want anything to do with him.

"No thanks." Taylor declined never looking Joe in the face. "In fact I have to go." Taylor swiftly made her way across the beach. She knew that if she looked at his face long enough she would give in. She already didn't like the fact that she basically stole him from Demi, but dealing with the whole situation was being unbearable. When she got to her car Joe was leaned up against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Taylor Alison Swift, Are you avoiding me? Joe joked calling her by her full name.

"Yes I am Joseph Adam Jonas. I just have a few things to sort out in my head. Joe I don't want this to be a mistake in the end and I don't want to be the bitch that stole Demi's man." She laughed because hearing the word bitch come out her mouth was comical.

"Okay. I don't want to pressure you or anything. So are still on for guitar hero tonight?" he asked giving her the puppy dog look.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." The two gave each other a quick hug before she got into her car and headed over to Demi's house. She had a lot she wanted to say to Demi.

Taylor took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Selena walked to the door with a smoothie in her hand. She closed the door halfway and turned back to Demi. "It's the blonde boyfriend stealing slut."

Demi rushed to the door. "Hi." She laughed nervously. "Um you can come in." she stepped backwards allowing Taylor to walk in. Demi gave Selena the evil eye and mouthed the words be nice.

"Be nice? I can't be nice to her. She's one of the devils many minions. I'll just leave then. My mother told me if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. The only way I can sustain that is by leaving. And I'm taking your cup with me." She added lifting the cup that contained the fruit smoothie she had just made.

"Uh Selena what I have to say involves you too. I think you should stay." Taylor said softly taking a seat on the sofa.

"Sofas are for guests only. You should stand." Selena folded her arms.

"Oh. Uh sorry. Taylor stood up.

"No don't worry about Selena, she goes through PMS daily. You can seat." Demi rolled her eyes at Selena again.

"Fine. I'm sorry Taylor. Selena folded her arms and flopped on the sofa opposite Taylor. She took a long swig from the smoothie.

"Miley is going to prom with Jacob."

Selena immediately let out a spff sound as the smoothie contents left her mouth and exploded into the air. Demi and Taylor's stares began to make her feel uncomfortable. "I mean. So what." She snapped. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well I know you like him and I just though you should know. What's it between you and Miley?" Taylor asked concerned.

Selena stood up. "First of all, I don't like Jacob. Secondly it's really none of your business. Selena walked over to Taylor and looked at the top of her head.

Taylor looked over at Demi because she had no idea what Selena was doing. Demi shrugged.

"You do a good job with your hair."

Taylor was shocked Selena had actually said something nice to her. "Thanks" she beamed " I love your shoes." She complimented back out of courtesy.

"I mean the way you comb your hair over to hide the horns is amazing." Selena smirked.

Taylor's smiles quickly faded. "Look Selena I'm sorry for everything okay. But I will not sit here and allow you to verbally abuse me. Quit acting so damn childish." Taylor chastised.

"Oh I'm acting childish?" Selena laughed to herself. I'd rather be childish than be a man stealing whore. You knew exactly what you were doing. This has happened before. Demi is like a fucking sister to me and I will not allow her to go through the heart break again." Demi picked her smoothie up preparing to storm out.

Demi stood frozen. It wasn't until she heard the front door slam behind Selena that she was able to move. She didn't know what to do. Old feelings began to rush over her body. She hated to think about that first time a guy cheated on her. The funny thing was that guy was Joe. She was so deeply in love with her but his player ways got the best of him. She was broken after he cheated on her. She stopped eating, starting drinking and even cut herself to ease the pain. It was Selena who single handedly fixed the pieces. It hurt Selena so much to see her best friend like that. It was the reason she was so protective of Demi.

"What happened?" Taylor asked just above a whisper.

Demi moved her lips to tell Taylor but nothing would come out. Tears began to flow down her face. Taylor reached up and hugged Demi tight.

Between sobs Demi managed to get a few words out. "Two years ago Joe cheated on me with Miley." She uttered.

She tried to bury those memories deep inside her. Her repression of her memories was working just fine until Selena brought it up. "I forgave them both. We were young and dumb. Miley and I didn't really know each other but she and Selena were really good friends. I forgave them both but Selena didn't."

Taylor hugged Selena until she stopped crying. Taylor realized she made the right decision by not going out with Joe. She smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney channel show. To be clear this includes: Jonas, WOWP, Hannah Montana, The suite life series, Sonny with a chance. I don't own Twilight either. Nor do I own Archie.**_

Chapter 4

Miley lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She knew she made a lot of mistakes in her life. Taylor admitted to her that she told Selena she was going to prom with Jacob and about Demi's break down. Miley had always felt bad about what she did to Demi. When she starting hooking up with Joe she knew he was dating Demi but Miley didn't really care at that point. She was a ninth grade party girl that just wanted to have fun. She completely turned her life around since then. The only person she hated was Selena. Selena was the one who spread rumors around her causing her to lose all of her friends. She really hated Selena but sometimes she felt that it was her own fault. If she hadn't hooked up with Joe then none of that would've happened.

Miley shook her head at the person she once was. She knew that the whole thing with Selena was her fault and decided to try and squash their beef. She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and jetted out of the door. She didn't even bother to tell her dad where she was going. She knew he would just text her later. Whoever taught the man to text should be killed.

Miley headed to the CVS to pick up a few things. She grabbed a teddy bear, a seventeen magazine, and a bag of rainbow twizzlers. After paying for her stuff she called Jacob and told him to be outside in five minutes. She sped to his house and barely gave him enough time to get in the car before pulling of and speeding towards Selena's house.

"What's all of this?" Jacob asked referring to the CVS bag she tossed in his lap. She stopped the car in front of Selena's house.

"Look Jacob, I'm not a bad person okay. I just get misguided every once in a while. I'm trying to do something nice for you and Selena. So you should ask her to prom. I know you like her and she likes you. This bags has her favorite things in them"

Jacob smiled and gave Miley a quick hug before hopping out of her car. "I hope she says yes because she's your ride home. I have another stop to make." Miley winked at Jacob before pulling off.

His heart began to race as he walked up to Selena's doorstep. He felt weird. He never felt nervous talking to her before. He let out a sigh of relief when her mother opened the door. Her mother directed him towards Selena's room before heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

When he got to her room Selena was sitting at her desk with her back facing him. She was painting on a large white bored. From behind her she saw it was a picture of a calming ocean.

He lightly knocked on her door making her aware of his presence. He walked in before she answered.

"You know people usually wait for a response before walking in." she turned the chair around and faced him.

He noticed he puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "What's going on?" he asked sittin on the bed directly across from her.

She wanted to get smart with him but she didn't have any strength to do so. To both of their surprise she stood directly in front of him and leaned into his chest and let the tears flow. She let out muffled cries as her tears soaked through his shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it won't." She said in a low tone. She separated her body from his and sat across from him. She was surprised she was being so vulnerable in front of him. There was just something about him that made her comfortable. "I can't allow Demi to break down again. You remember what happened last time. I know it's going to happen again."

They talked for a couple of hours and he gave her the bag Miley of stuff Miley bought. She smiled and thanked him with a hug. He decided not to ask her to prom. He knew what she really needed at that moment was a friend and not some guy trying to ask her out. He decided to jog back home. He needed to get ready for basketball season anyway. He just wanted Selena to rest and relax. As he made his way out of her room Selena called out to him.

"Hey. I heard you were supposed to be going to prom with Miley. I would ask you to go but I don't want to take you away from your date. So save me a dance will ya?"

He smiled. "What made you change your mind?" he asked leaning against her door frame with his arm folded across his chest.

She smiled also. The way you were there for me today. I really needed that."

"Well in that case. Selena Marie Gomez, will you go to prom with me?"

Miley sat in her car and took deep breaths. She knew she had to face Demi. She knew Demi had already forgiven her but Miley never gave an appropriate apology. She slowly got out of her car and slowly walked up to Demi's door and rang the bell. Taylor opened the door for her and smiled. She knew exactly what Miley had come for.

"Dem, Miley's here." Taylor announced as she walked back over to the Wii continuing her game of Michael Jackson the experience.

Demi walked into the living room with a smile plastered across her face. She was hiding her emotions and doing it well. She didn't want anybody to know that on the inside she was broken.

"Hey." Demi greeted.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Miley asked sincerely.

"Sure. Let's go outside where it's quiet."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Joe. I know this happened years ago but I never really apologized. I did a lot of foul things back then and I'm sorry. I also want to thank you for not telling Nick. If he knew he would freak."

The two made up and went in the house and played bowling with Taylor on the wii. When it was Demi's turn when the doorbell rang. Miley opened it since Demi was busy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Selena spat angrily.

Demi and Taylor both turned around at the sound of Selena's angry voice.

"Selena I'm sorr-"

Before she could finish Selena punched Miley square in the nose. It wasn't a slap. It was a knuckle breaking punch. Blood instantly began to flow from Miley's nose.

"Selena what the hell?" Demi rushed over to Miley's side.

"Demi she deserved it. I don't know why you're over here getting all buddy buddy with these two. Both of them stole Joe from you."

"Selena just get the hell away from my house." Demi shouted standing directly in Selena's face and staring her in the eye.

"You're kicking me out? After all of the things I've done for you, you're choosing them?" Selena's voice began to crack.

Demi put her hands on her hips. "Yes. Selena I've forgiven them. Obviously you cant. I cant be friends with someone like you." She said just above a whisper not completely sure of what she was doing.

"Okay." Selena looked down at her shoes unable to look Demi in the face. "Fine I'll go. But when these two bitches stab you in the back, don't come running to me." Selena turned and walked away willing herself not to cry.

As always thanks for reading and NOT reviewing. j/k. Thanks to my friends for making fan fic pages just to read and review my stories. Special thanks to those who review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney channel show. To be clear this includes: Jonas, WOWP, Hannah Montana, The suite life series, Sonny with a chance. I don't own Twilight either. Nor do I own Archie.

Chapter 5

Prom Night

Miley applied extra powder to her nose. Although it had been a few days since Selena punched her it didn't feel like it was back in place. Demi stood behind her and curled her long brown hair. The two had become the best of friends in just a few days. Demi missed Selena but she couldn't allow Selena to have such a negative influence on her life. She cried about it when she went to sleep that night. She wanted to call Selena and apologize. When she thought about it, it should've been Selena apologizing. She was tired of Selena trying to control her life. She could be friends with whomever she wanted.

"How do I look?" Taylor asked walking into Demi's room with her dress flowing behind her. Demi looked at her newfound friend and gushed. "You look so pretty. We are going to be the belles of the ball.

Taylor smiled and looked at Demi's short red dress. "Red is definitely your color."

The trio stood in front of the mirror and snapped a picture of themselves. The prom would definitely be a night to remember. Since they were all dateless they decided to stick together and just have fun together.

When the trio walked down the stairs their parents and friends who weren't going to prom were downstairs waiting for them. They posed for what seemed like a million pictures before they got in the limo to go to prom.

Joe sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wished he were on his way to prom with Taylor instead of at home moping. He decided not to go to prom. It wouldn't be the same without Taylor. He missed hanging out with her. He wished he had never broken up with Demi. At least when he was with Demi he and Taylor used to hang out. Now that Taylor and Demi were friends, Taylor spent all of her time with Demi and Miley.

"Hey bro, you ready to go?" Kevin asked walking into Joe's room adjusting his tie. After not getting a response he looked down and noticed Joe was still wearing pajamas. "Dude, we have to go, Brenda is waiting."

"I'm not going." Joe responded lying back on his bed placing his hands behind his head.

Kevin looked at his watch and sat on the edge of Joe's bed. "Is this about Taylor?" Joe didn't even have to answer the question. The answer was written all over his face.

"Don't let her bring you down. She just needs time. You know how girls are." Kevin tried cheering his brother up.

"Yeah you're right. She does need time and so do I. So I'm going to stay home tonight and have some Joe time."

"Alright little bro." Kevin got ready to leave to pick Brenda up. He was excited. He had been at Riverdale high for four years and wanted ask her out on a date since he met her freshman year. It had taken him so long to get the courage to ask her and not that they were going to prom he wouldn't let anything get in the way.

Selena knocked on Jacob's door with a sad look on her face. Jacob came to the door dressed and ready for the prom. He looked at Selena with a worried look. She had on skinny jeans and a T-shirt. He hoped she wasn't canceling their date.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to look her in the eye. When she saw how worried he looked she got right to the point.

"I don't want to go to prom anymore. I just don't want to have to face all of them people. Ever since I punched Miley in the face everybody has been looking at me funny. Usually I wouldn't care but the fact that Demi is one of those people was Demi bothers me."

Jacob grabbed Selena by the hand and pulled her into the house. He led her to the front room and turned the TV on so he could change his clothes. When he walked into his room he ran over to his bed to try and answer is phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello." He answered out of breath.

"I need you to talk to Joe. He's going into a girl funk." Kevin responded.

After talking to Kevin, Jacob decided on what he and Selena would do. He threw on a white T shirt and a pair of jeans. When he got back to the living room Selena was having a conversation with his dad. He could tell his dad liked her. His father secretly gave Jacob a nod meaning that he approved.

Jacob could tell Selena was having a hard time with Demi. He didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to help ease her pain so bad. The sadness in her eyes was evident. Demi was the one person in the world she could trust. When they pulled up to Joe's house Selena shot him a questioning look.

"Joe is having a hard time too. I was thinking the three of us could hang out." Jacob hoped he wasn't pushing it. He just didn't want to leave his best friend alone on prom night.

"Okay. Sounds like fun." Selena said not fully sure.

In the limo, Taylor giggled when she received a text from Joe. She had been trying to get over him since she was friends with Demi but something in her wanted to be with him.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked trying to get a peek at Taylor's phone.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke." She responded locking her phone to keep Miley out of her busy.

Miley didn't want to say anything but she saw that the text from Joe. She didn't want to compromise her new friendship with Demi and Taylor. After the incident with Selena, they all promised not to date Joe.

"We're here!" Miley announced as she tried to shake what she had seen out of her head.

They felt like celebrities when they stepped out of the limo. There were cameras all around snapping photos. They all posed with each other shocking the others who knew of the love rectangle. When they walked into the prom they were amazed. The decorating they did was actually amazing. All of their effort certainly showed.

"Mi!" Miley heard a voice called out to her. She immediately recognized the voice. The only person that called her Mi, was Nick.

"Nick! I can't believe you're here!" she ran into Nick's waiting arms. She gave him a kiss and immediately wiped the lipstick from his lips.

"I couldn't let you come to prom by yourself. I know how important tonight is to you. I want tonight to be special."

"I love you." She beamed.

"I love you too. Let's dance."

Miley looked back at Demi and Taylor for permission. She didn't want to leave her girls hanging. They both nodded giving her approval.

Taylor felt uncomfortable being left alone with Demi knowing that she had been talking to Joe. She tried walking away from Demi, but Demi was with her every step of the way. She was relieved when she was asked to dance. She felt bad when she was dancing and Demi was sitting at one of the tables looking lost.

Selena smiled genuinely for the first time since she lost her best friend. "I win again." She taunted Joe. She was the skee ball champ. She was glad that she agreed to go to the arcade with Joe and Jacob.

"You know Jake really likes you right?" Joe said after he looked around to make sure Jacob wasn't in ear shot.

Selena also looked around. She continued to talk when she spotted him at the token machine getting them more tokens. "Yeah I know. I just don't want to get hurt. I've seen what heartbreak can do to you. They were both silent for a minute. He knew she was talking about him and Demi. He decided to address the situation while they were on good terms.

"Selena, I never meant to break Demi's heart. The reason I stayed with her so long was because I didn't want to do that again. I really care about her. I know what I did with Miley freshman year was wrong and I think that's the reason I let our relationship drag."

"I know." Selena admitted. "I was just so caught up in how Demi was feeling I didn't even consider what may be going on in your head. I know you're a good guy. A heart breaker, but a good guy" she smiled up at Joe. It was the beginning of a new friendship.

Jacob walked back over to them with more tokens. He handed both Joe and Selena tokens. Joe made an excuse to walk away so Jacob and Selena could be alone. Selena gave Joe a knowing look as he walked away. Selena led Jacob over to the skee ball game. After she beat him she looked up at him and smiled. Whoa she thought. Jacob looked like a completely different person to her. He was the most amazing person she'd ever met. Her heart began to race faster and faster as she looked at him.

"Jake I just want to thank you. You've been there when I needed you recently." She smiled up at him.

Jake stopped was he was doing and looked down at Selena. "That's what friends are for right?"

She grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the booths in the arcade. She really wanted to ask him out but she'd never asked someone out before.

Before she could say anything he spoke up. "You want go out on a date with me?" he blurted out. Usually he was smoother than that.

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to ask him out. "Of course!" she beamed. She wrapped her hands around him in a tight hug. Before she pulled away he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. When they finally pulled back she kept her eyes closed for a minute.

"This is the best prom ever." She whispered. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but she let it go to voice mail. She was finally having her moment.

Demi watched as her friends danced. She felt completely left out of the circle. She let out a sigh and decided maybe it was time to apologize to Selena. She really missed her. Even though she liked spending time with Demi and Taylor they weren't her best friend. She really wanted to forgive Selena but sometimes Selena couldn't let things go. She was about to get up and hide in the bathroom when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand out to her.

"Sure!" Demi said softly placing her hand into hers.


	6. Message!

Okay so I think I'll scrap this story. I really don't know where I'm going with it. I do like how I used all of the Disney channel stars sooooooooooooooooo.. I have a new story I'll be working on it will be a dating reality show. Go to my page and vote on who our lucky bachelor will be. You can vote for two different people. If you have any other suggestions for bachelors don't hesitate to message me so I can add them! Thank you!


End file.
